herweksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Herb Polski
thumb|300px|Herb Polski Godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej (Herb Polski) – godło i symbol Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Jego archetypem jest dynastyczny herb Piastów – pierwszych władców Polski. Podstawa prawna Zgodnie z art. 28 Konstytucji RP Godłem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest wizerunek orła białego w koronie w czerwonym polu. Korona została przywrócona 31 grudnia 1989 r. ustawą z dnia 29 grudnia 1989 r. o zmianie Konstytucji Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej (art. 1 p. 19). Jednakże nowy wzór godła został wprowadzony dopiero 22 lutego 1990 r. ustawą z dnia 9 lutego 1990 r. o zmianie przepisów o godle, barwach i hymnie Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. W ustawie o godle, barwach i hymnie Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej oraz o pieczęciach państwowych ustawodawca określił: Godłem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest wizerunek orła białego ze złotą koroną na głowie zwróconej w prawo, z rozwiniętymi skrzydłami, z dziobem i szponami złotymi, umieszczony w czerwonym polu tarczy. Wzór godła Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej zawarty został w załączniku nr 1 do tej ustawy. Opis symbolu państwa Według załącznika nr 1 do ustawy jest to biały (jednogłowy) orzeł w złotej koronie, ze złotymi szponami i dziobem, zwrócony w prawo (heraldycznie w prawo, tj. w lewą stronę dla obserwatora, strony opisuje się z punktu widzenia rycerza trzymajacegotarczę). Godło heraldyczne umieszczone jest na czerwonym polu, lekko zwężającej się ku dołowi tarczy herbowej. Ustawa potwierdza i precyzuje zarazem barwy bieli i czerwieni będące barwami Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Określone są one w załączniku nr 2. Orzeł biały odwzorowany jest symbolicznie w białej, górnej barwie flagi polskiej złożonej z dwóch poziomych pasów. Zgodnie z zasadami heraldyki pas górny polskich barw narodowych reprezentuje białego orła, a dolny – czerwone pole tarczy herbowej. Legenda mały|upright|Lech z braćmi przy gnieździe orła Według legendy założyciel państwa Polan, Lech, podczas postoju w okolicach Poznania ujrzał pod wieczór sporych rozmiarów gniazdo na drzewie. Znajdował się w nim biały orzeł z trzema pisklętami. Gdy Lech przyglądał się mu, orzeł rozpostarł skrzydła na tle nieba czerwonego od zachodzącego słońca. Lech zachwycił się, postanowił tam osiąść, umieścił orła w swym herbie, a miejsce na pamiątkę nazwał Gniezdnem (obecnie Gniezno) od słowa gniazdo. Historia ta będąca częścią legendy o Lechu, Czechu i Rusie pierwszy raz spisana została w Kronice wielkopolskiej napisanej po łacinie w 1273 oraz w „Kronice Dalimila” spisanej w języku czeskim w 1319. Informacje o orle jako godle Królestwa polskiego zanotowane zostały przez polskich pisarzy historycznych. Zanotował ją Jan Długosz w swoich Annales seu cronicae incliti Regni Poloniae (pol. Roczniki, czyli kroniki sławnego Królestwa Polskiego) pisanych w latach 1455-1480. W tekście autor wskazał na podobieństwa do godła państwa Rzymskiego. Legendę o Lechu oraz orle zakładającym gniazdo wspomniał także w 1555 roku w swoim dziele De origine et rebus gestis Polonorum (pol. O pochodzeniu i czynach Polaków) polski historyk Marcin Kromer. Niektórzy uczeni upatrują w legendzie podania o założeniu Rzymu przez Romulusa i Remusa. Jej elementem jest auspicjum, starożytny rytuał wnioskowania z lotu ptaków drapieżnych (np. orła) o aprobacie bogów dla podjętych zamierzeń. Mniej romantyczna wersja zakłada, że Polanie mogli przyjąć emblemat orła jako symbol mocy (orzeł był towarzyszem Jowisza i nosicielem jego piorunów) wzorując się na cesarstwie rzymskim, lub po 800 roku jego następcy, Świętym Cesarstwie Rzymskim, od którego symbol orła przejęło wiele europejskich państw. Znak był znany wśród Polan głównie ze zdobnictwa celtyckiego lub rzymskich monet, docierających na ich ziemie szlakiem bursztynowym. Historia thumb|Denar Princes Polonie thumb|Orzeł na pieczęci majestatycznej Przemysła II, 1295 thumb|Król Polski w stroju turniejowym, Herbarz Złotego Runa, XV w. thumb|Arras Orzeł w koronie widnieje na denarach Bolesława Chrobrego – to jego najwcześniejszy zachowany wizerunek. Jest to najprawdopodobniej bielik zwyczajny (charakterystyczne kropki odzwierciedlają białe lotki widoczne w naturze na jego złożonych skrzydłach). Stylizowany wygląd ptaka przedstawionego na monecie powodował spory między uczonymi, mającymi trudności z ustaleniem, czy jest to rzeczywiście orzeł, czy może kogut, gołąb lub paw. Prof. Suchodolski w artykule „Orzeł czy paw”, ze zbioru Inter orientem et occidentem przychyla się raczej do poglądu, że jest to paw, który jest symbolem św. Wojciecha, a nie Polski. Orzeł występował na monetach i pieczęciach książąt piastowskich, tarczach i chorągwiach od XII wieku. Początkowo funkcjonuje w herbach śląskich linii Piastów. Po raz pierwszy jako godło książęce pojawia się na pieczęci konnej Kazimierza opolsko-raciborskiego w 1222 r. Później stopniowo jest przejmowany jako herb przez kolejne linie Piastowskie, najpóźniej pojawia się na pieczęciach książąt mazowieckich, bo dopiero po 1271 r. Jako oficjalny herb całego państwa polskiego zaczął być używany od 1295 przez Przemysła II, który po raz pierwszy użył ukoronowanego orła jako godła państwa na rewersie pieczęci majestatycznej z 1295 r. Forma graficzna orła zmieniała się przez wieki. Dzisiejsza jego forma, przyjęta w 1927 roku (projekt profesora Zygmunta Kamińskiego), jest wzorowana na orle z epoki Stefana Batorego. Trzeba zauważyć, że projekt ten jest w zasadzie bardziej przystosowany do pieczęci lub tarczy okrągłej niż do prostokątnej (heraldycznej). Zmieniała się także cała tarcza – w Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów tarcza stała się czwórdzielna, z naprzemiennymi wizerunkami polskiego Orła i litewskiej Pogoni. Jednocześnie królowie używali też własnych herbów, zwykle umieszczając je w tarczy sercowej herbu państwowego (np. Snopek Wazów). Po rozbiorach wiele utworzonych przez zaborców guberni, prowincji i województw polskich otrzymało nowe herby – nadal przewijał się na nich biały orzeł, bez korony albo z koroną, albo z głową odwróconą na lewą część czoła; gdzieniegdzie występowała też Pogoń mimo wygasłej unii. Najczęściej były to herby złożone z godłem zaborcy (np. Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie miało herb z czarnym, pokrzyżackim orłem tak jak inne prowincje pruskie, ale z tarczą sercową czerwoną, na której widniał polski orzeł w koronie). Po powstaniu listopadowym carowie, tytułujący się również królami Polski, przejęli polski Order Orła Białego z niebieską wstęgą, który odtąd cieszył się w Rosji uznaniem. Na herbie z okresu powstania styczniowego widnieje, oprócz orła i Pogoni, Archanioł Michał – patron Rusi. Po rozbiorach ludność polska skrzętnie zbierała przedrozbiorowe grosze i inne polskie monety z herbem Rzeczypospolitej (Orzeł Biały oraz Pogoń na czterech polach tarczy heraldycznej). Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć orła na sztandarach i emblematach powstańczych, często nadal z Pogonią litewską. W 1916 Austria i Niemcy przystały na odnowienie Królestwa Polskiego. W 1917 wyemitowano pierwsze banknoty polskie z orłem w koronie na tarczy niepodzielnej. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości Orzeł Biały został uprawomocniony jako godło państwowe uchwałą sejmową w 1919. Oficjalny wizerunek godła przypominał orła Stanisława Poniatowskiego i był używany do 1927, kiedy powstała nowa wersja według projektu Zygmunta Kamińskiego. Odrzucono tradycyjną formę, zastępując ją nową (Zobacz też sekcje: Tradycja heraldyczna, Błędy i krytyka), m.in. usunięto krzyż z korony, dodano dwie pięcioramienne rozety. Pod koniec II wojnie światowej, w 1944 roku komunistyczne władze reprezentowane przez PKWN usunęły koronę z głowy orła. Usunięcie potwierdzono dodatkowo dekretem w roku 1955. Rząd RP na uchodźstwie w odpowiedzi Dekretem Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej z dnia 11 listopada 1956 r. umieścił na głowie orła zamkniętą koronę zwieńczoną krzyżem. Sejm PRL X kadencji przywrócił orłowi koronę według wzoru z roku 1927. Współcześnie jest to chroniony prawem symbol państwa polskiego. Jego wizerunek widnieje na budynkach administracji państwowej wszystkich szczebli. Jest obecny w szkołach oraz sądach. Ponadto jest reprezentowany na awersach polskich monet, a także koszulkach sportowców reprezentujących Polskę. Niemniej jednak w Polsce pojawia się wiele pytań o granicę eksponowania oraz dowolnego interpretowania symbolu narodowego, a także traktowania jako pamiątkowy gadżet. Orzeł Biały na znakach narodowych na przestrzeni wieków Plik:Coat of Arms of the Polish Crown.png|Herb dynastii Piastów (966-1370) Plik:Grosi cracoviensess reverse.jpg|Orzeł Biały, 1367, grosz krakowski, rewers Plik:Blason Louis Ier de Hongrie.png|Herb państwa Ludwika Węgierskiego (1370-1384) Plik:COA polish king Jagellon.png|Herb polsko-litewskiego państwa Jagiellonów (1386-1569) Plik:Alex K Kingdom of Poland-flag.png|Orzeł Jagiellonów i królów elekcyjnych (1386-1795) Plik:Orzeł Zygmunta Starego.JPG|Orzeł Zygmunta Starego Plik:ArrasyWawel.jpg|Arras wawelski z herbem Królestwa Polskiego Plik:Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodow (Alex K).png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów po unii lubelskiej 1569 Plik:Blason Henri Ier de Pologne.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Henryka Walezego (1573-1574) Plik:COA polish king Etienne Bathory.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Stefana Batorego (1575-1586) Plik:COA polish king Vasa.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania dynastii Wazów (1587-1668) Plik:COA polish king Michel Wisniowiecki.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego (1669-1673) Plik:COA polish king Jean III Sobieski.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Jana III Sobieskiego (1674-1696) Plik:Blason Auguste II de Pologne (1670-1733).png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania dynastii Wettynów (1697-1704, 1709-1763) Plik:COA polish king Stanislas Leszczynski.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Stanisława Leszczyńskiego (1704-1709) Plik:COA polish king Stanislas II Poniatowsky.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów za panowania Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego (1764-1795) Plik:Blason Duché de Varsovie.png|Herb Księstwa Warszawskiego (1807-1815) Plik:Medium Coat of Arms of Congress Poland.png|Herb Królestwa Polskiego (1815-1832) Plik:November Uprising.png|Orzeł w czasie powstania listopadowego (1831-1832) Plik:Coat of arms of the January Uprising.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Trojga Narodów w czasie powstania styczniowego (1863-1864) Plik:Godło Królestwa Polskiego (1916-1918).png|Orzeł z pieczęci Rady Regencyjnej (1916–1918) Plik:Coat of arms of Poland2 1919-1927.png|Herb Polski z lat 1919-1927 Plik:Orzeł Biały 1927.jpg|Wersja Herbu Polski Zygmunta Kamińskiego z 1927 r. Plik:Godło II Rzeczypospolitej.png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej według wzoru z 1927 r. Plik:Herb Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej (1956 - 1990).png|Herb Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej ustanowiony w 1956 r. przez Rząd na uchodźstwie Plik:Coat of arms of Poland (1955-1980).png|Stosowane od 1944, zalegalizowane w 1952 Godło PRL, obowiązywało do 21 lutego 1990 Plik:Godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej - wzór ustawowy.png|Wzór Godła Polski z Dziennika Ustaw z roku 2005, numer 235, pozycja 2000 Plik:Polska ePaszport.jpg|Godło RP na polskim paszporcie (od 2006) Tradycja heraldyczna thumb|Husarz z 1605 roku na koniu pomalowanym w biało-czerwone barwy narodowe z Białym orłem na tarczy – Rolka sztokholmska thumb|Tron Króla Polski thumb|Godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na fotografii barwnej z 1937 r. Orzeł przedstawiony jest zgodnie z tradycją heraldyczną, w postaci gotowej do walki. Nieprawdą jest, jakoby złamana została w tym przypadku heraldyczna zasada alternacji, która każe tak dobierać tynktury, aby kolor znajdował się na metalu lub metal na kolorze (metalami w heraldyce są srebro i złoto, najczęstszymi kolorami – czerwień i błękit). Biel oddaje w heraldyce metal srebrny, tak więc nie ma potrzeby dodatkowego oddzielania bieli orła od czerwonego tła. Polskie godło nosi nazwę własną Orzeł Biały, ale heraldyczny opis państwowego symbolu brzmi: w polu czerwonym srebrny orzeł w złotej koronie. Ułożenie głowy orła w prawo (w stronę zaszczytną ku prawemu skrzydłu) jest w heraldyce naturalne i nie wymaga dodatkowego określenia. Również nieprawdziwe jest twierdzenie, że ukoronowanie orła oznacza niepełną suwerenność. Owszem, w zachodnioeuropejskiej heraldyce ukoronowanie przedstawianego na tarczy zwierzęcia czy postaci oznaczało zwykle zależność lenną. Ukoronowany Orzeł Biały przeciwnie, od początku symbolizował suwerenność Polski. Od wizerunku orła białego na czerwonym polu wywodzą się biało-czerwone barwy flagi polskiej. Zgodnie z zasadami heraldyki pas górny reprezentuje białego orła, a dolny czerwone pole tarczy herbowej. Kolory te według symboliki używanej w heraldyce mają następujące znaczenie: * Koloru białego używa się w heraldyce jako reprezentację srebra. Oznacza on także wodę, a w zakresie wartości duchowych czystość i niepokalanie. * Kolor czerwony jest symbolem ognia, a z cnót oznacza odwagę i waleczność. Błędy i krytyka Błędem z punktu widzenia nazewnictwa heraldycznego, jest zastosowana w Ustawie pisownia godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, podczas gdy zamieszczona w artykule Ustawy definicja opisuje cały herb, a więc godło wraz z tarczą barwy czerwonej. Fragment ten powinien więc brzmieć herb Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Wynika to z faktu, że godłem państwowym jest sam stylizowany heraldycznie, ukoronowany orzeł biały, zaś godło umieszczone w czerwonym polu tarczy, zgodnie z zasadami heraldyki, jest już herbem. Traktowanie określeń: herb oraz godło jako synonimów powoduje komplikacje podczas opisywania symbolu państwa, gdyż symbolem niektórych państw były i są godła, podczas gdy inne państwa używają herbów. Przykładem godła jako symbolu państwa było godło ZSRR (gdzie nie występuje tarcza herbowa), a przykładem herbu jako symbolu państwa, jest herb Rosji. Opracowany w 1927 roku wzór orła, stosowany z niewielkimi zmianami do dzisiaj, wzbudził w momencie jego przyjęcia kontrowersje. Krytykowano głównie kilka błędów formalnych: * przepaska na skrzydłach, oraz oręż, czyli łapy wraz ze szponami oraz dziób, powinny być złote, * w koronie powinny być prześwity między kwiatonami, * zakończenia przepaski powinny mieć kształt trójliścia, a nie gwiaździstej rozety (w wersji po 1990 roku dokonano korekty tego elementu), * rysunek powinien być płaski z czarnymi liniami konturowymi, nie zaś cieniowany. Część krytyków zarzucała użycie korony otwartej bez krzyża – zaczerpniętej z pieczęci majestatycznej Przemysła II, zamiast zamkniętej z jabłkiem i krzyżem, której wzorem winna być korona Chrobrego. Zakwestionowano też złote obramowanie tarczy (usunięte po 1990 roku). Większość z tych uwag przewijała się w czasie dyskusji nad zmianą godła w roku 1990. Jednak pomimo tych formalnych uchybień postanowiono zachować wzór z 1927 roku jako najbardziej popularny, dokonując tylko niewielkich korekt: w czasach PRL wzorowano na nim kolejne wersje orła bez korony, używała go również Polonia i rząd na uchodźstwie (choć ze zmienioną koroną – zamkniętą z krzyżem). Orzeł w symbolice Polskich Sił Zbrojnych Plik:POL Wojska Lądowe.png|Wojska Lądowe RP Plik:POL Marynarka Wojenna.png|Marynarka Wojenna RP Plik:POL Wojska Lotnicze.png|Siły Powietrzne RP Plik:POL Wojska Specjalne.png|Wojska Specjalne RP Linki zewnętrzne * „Interaktywny Album Heraldyczny RP” * „Mały Herbarz Adama Kromera” (strona archiwalna) * Wirtualne Muzeum Orła Białego Treść pochodzi z artykułu Godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej w polskiej Wikipedii. Lista autorów w historii hasła.Tekst objęty licencją CC-by-sa-3.0.